Dreams Banished
by somebody51232
Summary: Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…naruharem re-writing
1. PrologueA broken heart

**DREAMS BANISHED**

**Prologue- A Broken heart**

**Summery- Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…**

"blah" **human talk**

'blah' human thoughts

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus or demon talk**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**"Taiiju Kage Bushin (Mass shadow replication)**!!!"

"**Katon Goukakyuu no****Jutsu **__**Fire Element; Grand Fireball)!!"**

"Naruto!!!!!!"

"Sasuke!!!!!!" They both charged at each other. Sasuke sweep kicked while Naruto jumped and axed kcicked him. Sasuke rolled over and punched Naruto in the gut

"**Kage Bunshin (shadow clone)**!!"

"**Katon Housenka no Jutsu**__**Fire Element, Phoenix Fire)**!!"

The two jutsus canceled each other out. Then Naruto punched Sasuke up. While in the air Sasuke yelled

"**Chidori!!" **

"**Rasengan!!!"** Yelled Naruto. They collided**. Chidori** in Naruto's chest and **Rasengan** at Sasuke's head protector and knocked him out. (In this story Kakashi doesn't come).

Sakura was pacing around waiting for when her Sasuke Kun. She was worried about her Sasuke Kun and also that Gondaime Hokage was really drunk. Soon you could see two dots coming toward the gate. One was carrying the other.

When he came toward the gate he could see people waiting. As soon as he got he heard.

"Look what the demon did to Uchiha San!"

"This is unforgivable!" He ignored what they said.

"Hey look Sakura Chan I brought Sasuke back!" SLAP

"Sakura Chan w what was t that for?"SLAP

"Look what you did to Sasuke Kun! Why did you hurt him so bad!"

"But Sakura Chan I kept my promise, if I didn't hurt him would have died!!"

"THAN IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU DID I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" While she said that she punched him in the cheast where the **Chidory** hit him. Soon you could see the wound through the fabric. It was the size of two fists through his chest.

"SO IS THAT HOW IT IS!!! I RISKED MY DAMN LIFE FOR YOU, HELL I EVEN HAVE A FRICIN HOLE IN MY CHEST!!!!!!!" yelled the aggravated blond and slapped her.

(An hour later)

Soon the council came.

"Demon for your actions against Konoha hurting Uchiha San and hurting a civilian you are here by banished."

"What "

"Its written here and even the Hokage signed it (remember she is drunk)"

"Well then… FUCK YOU ALL AND THIS DAMN VILLGE!!!!!!!" With that he ran out the gates.

After an hour of running he stopped in a cave and fell into a deep slumber.

Soon he found him self in a sewer like place with a huge gate in front of him.

"**Hello kit."** A deep voice boomed.

"Kyuubi…"

**S O M E B O D Y 5 1 2 3 2**

**(Somebody here. So what did you think of the first chapter. Good Bad. Should I continue?**

**Naruto will get good bloodlines.**

**Tell me what pairing would you want it can be any even OC and Harem**

**Thank you for reading the short prologue**

**Next chap- Truth and knowledge**


	2. Truth and Knowledge

**DREAMS BANISHED**

**Chapter one- Truth and knowledge**

**Summery- Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…**

"blah" **human talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus or demon talk**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

"Kyuubi…"

"Yes Kit and I should congratulate you for leaving that rat hole that people call the best village."

"Kyuubi you do you sound like a girl?"

"**That's because… I AM A GIRL!!!!!!!!! YOU FILTHY SEXIST FLESH BAG!!"**

"Oh" that was all Naruto could say.

"I just thought that the most powerful king of demon would be a guy that's all"

"**First of all QUEEN of demons and two I hate when people call me a guy… let me **slip into something more comfortable." As she said that she transformed in to a figure that will make most straight guys drool. She had blood red hair and blood read eyes with slits in them. Also behind her there were nine orange tails swaying. She wore a black kamino with red sleeves.

Naruto couldn't help but let a slight drool come out of his mouth.

"O ok" said an uncertain blond.

"**Now lets get down to business. I think its time to know of your heritage."** Naruto immediately perked up.

"M my h heritage." He said with uncertainty.

"**Yes. Now let me tell you first about your mother. Her name was **

**Kaguya Yakima."**

"Did you say Kaguya?"

"Yes" 

"So does that mean that I can do weird stuff with my bones?"

"**Yes your bloodline is called Dead Bone Pulse. It allows you to change you skeleton at will and lets you take out bones shoot bones do what ever you want with them and with that your bones are more harder than steel."**

"This is AWSOME!!! But hey wont that mean Orochimaru Teme (bastard) would want me now because of my new bloodline?"

"Yes but don't worry about that for now he is going to want you even more after he learns who your FATHER is."

"So that means that he will attack me or try to win me over?"

"Yes but after I am done training you will be more powerful than him."

"This is going to kick ASS!!!!!"

"Ok note to self make dumb ass over here more mature and quiet if that's even possible…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!"

"Umm nothing… Ahem well now I think you should learn about your father."

"My father?"

"Umm yes he was a great man well at least that's what all of Konoha thought of him as. Naruto your father was Arashi Kazama with one of the most powerful bloodlines on earth."

"Arashi Kazama, Arashi Kazama… No doesn't ring a bell." Kyuubi sweat dropped.

"**You probably know him as Yondaime Hokage the one that sealed me into you." **A couple seconds passed.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY DAD IS YONDAIME HOKAGE!!!!!!!"

"My my aren't we a bit on the slow side."

"S Shut up… I can' believe they never told me… Wait a minute so the council doesn't know about it?"

"I guess so because if they did they would have kept you just so they can have the most power full bloodlines in history."

"Ya that sounds like something they would do those dirty scum's never caring how other people think. They just want to get the most powerful bloodlines. By the way what is my fathers bloodline??"

"I thought you will never ask. It's the most power full bloodline in history. It puts the Sharingan and Buyakugan to shame."

"Well what is it?"

"Its…" 

"Well"

"Its…" 

"WELL!"

"Its…" 

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IS THE DAMN BLOODLINE!!!!!!!!"

"Ok ok I was just playing with you."

"HMPF"

"**It's called the Bakuha (literally means explosion). (It's the thing that Deidara can do)."**  
"What does it do?"

"Makes you get small mouth on both of you palms."

"But what good is that beside talk to the hand. And by the way what does it do?"

"**First of all you don't have them because you don't know how to activate them but don't worry I will teach you how. Now second it allows you to eat clay-"**

"EEEEWWWWW that's NASTY why would I want to do that???!!!"

"**LET ME FINISH!!!!!!"** Naruto immediately shut up.

"That's better. Now where was I before I was RUDLY interrupted. Ahh yes any way it allows you to eat clay and transform it into figures that can explode."

"Huh?"

"I new this was going to take a while. Ok for example say you ate some clay and you think of a spider. A spider made out of clay will clime out of our hand and go where you tell it to go and the it will explode when you tell it to."

"AWSOME!!!"

"Also you can make anything of any size. You can even make a large clay bird and ride on it with out worries with out it exploding unless you say it to."

"I am going to ROCK!!!"

"I am glad you are excited kit. The most powerful attack is the C4 bomb that will destroy anything around you from the inside out but if you have a friend around you, you can tell the mini bacteria to not get in them. Your bloodlines only weakness is Raiton (Thunder) techniques."

"Damn in!!!"

"Don't worry my chakra should eliminate that weakness so you wont have to worry about it.

"That's going to be awesome!!"

"Now for your last bloodline."

"What you mean that's not all?"

"No your father had parents from two different clans and you are lucky enough to get all of them."

"Oh ok"

"**Now your last bloodline is the Kazama bloodline. It is called Soshigan (Element eye). It allows you the affinity to all the elements"**

"What is an affinity?"

"An affinity to an element is when you are particularly good with that element."

"Oh…"

"Also with that you can do jutsus with out hand seals up to B rank. Also you can use the top three jutsus you use with out hand seals no mater what the level."

"Cool!!!"

"But wait there is more."

"Common tell me, tell me, tell ME!!!"

"Ok just calm down… ok good you calmed down. Now another thing that your bloodline allows you to do is have perfect chakra control and it allows you to use less chakra per jutsu. Combined with my amounts of chakra you can do tons and tons of jutsus with out tiring."

"Cool!!!"

"If only I had a Yen (Japanese currency) for every time you said awesome or cool in the last hour…"

"Why you little err… big fox-"

"**Don't you want to hear the best part of your bloodline?"** in seconds the only noise you could hear was water dripping.

"Before I tell you what it is can you change the scenery here a little bit because I am tired of this sewer shit."

"How can I change it?"

"**Kit this is your mind just imagine a place and it will turn into it." **Naruto thought of a scenery. Immediately the sewer like place turned into a luscious forest with a waterfall. There were many animals around and no clouds.

"**It its beautiful"** said Kyuubi while thinking how a person like Naruto can think of place so wonderful and beautiful.

"I saw it in a book one time and I imagined I was here with my family on a family vacation."

"**Oh oh ok,"** said Kyuubi still wondering haw he could have imagined of this place.

"Now back to business. The most powerful part of your bloodline is that it allows you to live in the elements. Like for say you will be able to live adapt and breathe under water, in fire, underground, in ice, in air, in thunder, and all the other ones."

"This is soooo sweet. Watch out Konoha because this little person is more powerful than you thought…

**S O M E B O D Y 5 1 2 3 2**

**(Somebody here. Thank you to every one who reviewed. Got lots of good ones.**

**It is decided this story will be a harem. I am not sure who will be in it but it will be a harem with an OC.**

**Thank you for reading Dreams Banished!**

**Next chap-An invitation to go back to a hellhole **


	3. An invitation back to a hellhole

**DREAMS BANISHED**

**Chapter two- An invitation to go to a hellhole.**

**Summery- Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…naruharem**

"blah" **human talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus or demon talk**

**Also Naruto will be powerful but believable.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**(Six year time skip so now the rookie nine are all about eighteen)**

Nara Shikimaru was not a happy person. He would describe this situation quite troublesome. He took of his ANBU dog mask to get a better view of the surroundings. He had been out for eight days and they still couldn't find Kitsune Kyoukan.

FLASHBACK 

_"Nara Shikimaru your mission for today is to find the person that is called the _

_Kitsune Kyoukan (Kitsune assassin)." Said the Gondaime Hokage while reaching out to pull out another bottle of sake. She still hasn't gotten over since the person she thought of like a little brother got exiled. She sighed remembering that day _

_FLASHBACK WITH IN A FLASHBACK_

_"WHAT" screamed an angry blond._

"_Yes I will say it again Naruto Uzumaki is banished for hurting our precious Uchiha" said a councilman while scouting back a little._

"_And who gave you the authority to do that!!!???" she was about ready to break down all of Konoha._

"_You did it, it is signed right here" as he pulled a scroll. The Gondaime couldn't belive her eyes. This really is her handwriting. 'I must have been drunk'. She started weeping.' He now probably blames me for that. If only that bastard Jirayia didn't convince me to go to that party Naruto might still be here but now its to late for that.'_

_END FLASH BACK WITH IN A FLASHBACK_

_It has been five years since that day. 'Naruto what are you doing right now?' she thought._

"_You must understand where this is going to. We need his help. You like it or not but we are losing this war." Said the Hokage while taking another sip of sake._

"_Yes but no has ever found him. They say he goes up to people who he wants to work for." Said the pineapple head while thinking 'troublesome'._

"_Yes that's true but lately we had some sightings of him in wave country. So Nara Shikimaru your mission is to get a team of four and track down Kitsune Kyoukan. DISMISSED!" Shikimaru walked out the door saying how life is troublesome._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Shikamaru I think that's him." Said a branch house Hyuuga.

"Are you sure"

"Yes he fits the description I say approximately if we run we will get there in about twenty five minutes."

"Troublesome"

(With our little blond friend. Kitsune Kyoukan if you haven't noticed by now is Naruto)

Naruto to say was living it up. He has the perfect girl the perfect house, the perfect life. He matured greatly since he left. He was now eighteen and a heartthrob. He was standing six foot eleven. He let his hair grow out and now and now it hangs down below his forehead. He has a tattoo of a nine-tailed fox on his right arm, and he has a tattoo of a broken heart on his left arm. He wears a black shirt that hangs loose (kind of like a kamino) during assassination he wears a blood red cloak. Right now he wears a simple red and black battle kamino with no sleeves and his two katanas by his waist. He always finished his missions and had a ton of cash. Even that chakra disease isn't slowing him.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Naruto Kun (Yes Kyuubi now calls him Kun) I found something about your chakra system."_

"_What kind of chakra disease Kyu Chan (yes Naruto calls Kyuubi Chan)"_

"_It's a disease that cancels my chakra from flowing with yours that means your clay has the thunder weakness and you don't have that much chakra as you did before but with more training you will get larger capacities"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since that day it has been harder to get chakra and mold it. Now after two years of practice he finally managed to get chakra with out pain because the longer he uses chakra the more painful it gets. But now he can get over most of the pain. He never uses lots of chakra at the same time because by then most of his enemies are dead.

"Hey Naruto Kun breakfast is ready!!." Ah Uzuki. His girl. One of the most beautiful things in his life. She accepted him even knowing about his tenant. Soon they could not be separated. She was a bit upset when she heard he was the last of his clan and he then has to do a harem so she new he wouldn't be hers alone but for now he was.

"I am coming Uzuki Chan!!"

(With pineapple head (Shikamaru))

He just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. The Kitsune Kyoukan was Naruto!!! The others Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji, and the last member was TenTen (I don't know her last name) were pretty much thinking the same thing. But this was still a mission so they had to complete it.

"Kage Mene no jutsu (shadow possession jutsu) success." Said the 'troublesome' person.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was getting up to go to breakfast when suddenly he found that it was hard to move.

"Hello… Shikamaru…" he said.

(With Shikamaru)

To say Shikamaru was surprised would be like to say Chouji was skinny. Shikamaru was not an easy. But Naruto went past that mark. He actually broke through the shadow with ease. No one had done that before. Then he spoke.

"Hello… Shikamaru…"

(With everyone this time)

"N Naruto… How d did you m manage to break though my Kage Mene no jutsu" said Shikamaru.

"That will be for me to know and for you to find out." His mood immediately darkened.

"What does that hellhole called Konoha want with me?"

"They said for us to bring the person called Kitsune Kyoukan but I never new it would be you." Naruto smirked.

"No I will not help Konoha but I will go there just to see the look on the councils faces when they find out that the Kitsune Kyoukan is the one they hated and banished all those years ago. I also want to see the look on their faces when they find out about my bloodlines."

"Bloodlines??"

"Yes as a matter of fact I have three of the most powerful bloodlines in the world." Now Shikamaru had more than enough surprises in one day but he still decided to push it.

"Naruto what are your bloodlines??"

"All in good time, all in good time." Right after he said it Uzuki came out of the house.

"Naruto Kun who are these people?"

"It seems like Konoha need a little help in this war but I probably wont help I just want to go there so I can see the looks on there faces." Uzuki smirked. She new about his connection to Konoha. After she heard him she said.

"Ok we wont need any bags because we will probably just go back after laughing at all of them."

"Alright lets go to that hellhole!!"

S O M E B O D Y 5 1 2 3 2

(Somebody here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.

Ok first of Naruto is going to be powerful but believable.

Second Sasuke will still act like there is a stick in his ass.

Last the people who will be in the harem are:

Hinata

Hana

Yuki (from the first naruto movie)

Kurenai

Anko

TenTen

Shizune

Ino

Uzuki (OC)

Female Kyuubi

Female Haku

I might add more later on

If any one knows the attacks Daidara uses because Naruto will use them as well.

Thank you for reading Dreams Banished

Next Chapter-A little surprise for Konoha


	4. A little surprise for Konoha

**DREAMS BANISHED**

**Chapter three- A little surprise for Konoha.**

**Summery- Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…naruharem**

"blah" **human talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus or demon talk**

**Also Naruto will be powerful but believable.**

**About the chakra disease. It is because of Kyuubi so she cannot cure it. But he can gat better by practicing more because what it does is it hurts him every time he uses chakra but the more he practices the less pain there is. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

Shikimaru sighed. There was going to be a hell of a lot explaining to do when they got home. First of all everyone is going to have to deal with the fact that the Kitsune Kyoukan (fox assassin) was the Naruto that they hated for so long. Next some of the girls will be disappointed that he is already taken but he did say something about a bloodline so he might have to do a harem. Troublesome. Hmm maybe I could ask him.

"Ehh Naruto, are you the last of your clan?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you will have a harem with those troublesome girls"

"Hey, hey I hear that someone might be jealous." Said Naruto.

"N no that's n not it I j just wanted to k know"

"Don't hide it Shikamaru."

"HMPF troublesome." After about an hour they were near the gates.

"Naruto Kun I think you should put on your cloak and then take it of later to surprise the council."

"That's actually not a bad idea." So he quickly slipped it on. Then he said.

"I don't want any of you telling them its me until the council knows." They all nodded but they were a little disappointed at how cold Naruto became.

"Halt state your name and business in Konoha." Said the Chunnin guard.

"Nara Shikimaru, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji and just TenTen reporting from the mission to bring the one called Kitsune Kyoukan to Konoha." The guards looked over the group and then they spotted him.

"Oh Kitsune Kyoukan it is so good that you came we are in a desperate hour here."

"Shut it. I didn't say I will agree to help I just came to see what is happening here." He said it in a calm way but it sent shivers up the guard's spines.

"Y Yes" that was the only thing that they could say under the massive killer intent that he was giving off. They thought even Orochimaru would be jealous of it. Speaking of which they remembered that Kitsune Kyoukan killed him.

FLASHBACK one year ago

The Chunnin guards were guarding the gate (duh). It started out like any other normal day but then a man came running toward the gate.

"Halt state your name and business in Konoha." They said.

"Oh I am not here to go to Konoha I am just spreading the news." He yelled happily.

"Well what news?"

"Orochimaru has been killed by the one that calls himself Kitsune Kyoukan!!! We are all now free!!!!" After he said that he started running away to tell the other villages the good news.

"We must tell these news to Hokage Sama!!"

"Hai (yes)" In about a week the head was brought to Konoha so that they can see it and believe it.

END FLASHBACK

"O ok just go to the council room which is the one on the second floor of the Hokage tower in an hour." Stated the Chunnin guard.

"Ok Uzuki lets find us a hotel room." He said like there wasn't a care in the world. After they found their hotel room they both went 'sight seeing'. After about an hour Uzuki said

"Shouldn't you go see the council now to surprise them??" asked Uzuki.

"Na I think I should make them wait a little."

"How long are you thinking?"

"I say a couple of hours."

**(A couple of hours later)**

"How about now??"

"Just one more hour."

"You have been saying that four a couple of hours already. I just want to get it over with already so we can go back home."

"Alright I will do it for you" with that he disappeared.

(In the council room)

Everyone in the council was furious. How dare he make them wait.

"Yo" said a cloaked figure that just appeared in the room.

"How dare you make us wait!!!" roared Hyuuga Hiashi.

"I don't remember being one of your shinobi right now so you can't boss me around" he calmly replied.

"Ahem" coughed the Gondaime Hokage.

"Now lets get down to business, we want you the Kitsune Kyoukan (I will call Naruto Kitsune Kyoukan until everyone finds out) to help Konoha in this war." Again said Tsunade.

"And why should I do this for Konoha exactly." Asked the Kitsune Kyoukan.

"Because we are the council and we demand you to do it," answered Hyuuga Hiashi. Kitsune Kyoukan started laughing really hard.

"Do you find something funny boy??" asked Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Actually yes its just because you said something that means it has to be done. The whole council is nothing more than some greedy pieces of shit that think you have the authority to tell people what to do." Replied Kitsune Kyoukan.

"You you litt-" started Hyuuga Hiashi until Gondaime Hokage cut him of.

"Please Kitsune Kyoukan we need your help or else we will lose this war" pleaded Tsunade.

"And I should care for that why??" again said Kitsune Kyoukan.

"Because we are Konoha the best village there is." Said Hyuuga Hiashi

"Then why are you losing??" Kitsune Kyoukan smirked.  
"Shut up" that was all Hyuuga Hiashi said.

"Do you guys even know who I am??" Kitsune Kyoukan smirked.

"Well duh you are Kitsune Kyoukan." Replied Hyuuga Hiashi. Kitsune Kyoukan smirked eve wider.

"No I mean my REALL name."

"No but why should I??" Kitsunes Kyoukan's smirk was as large as it could get.

"My my I am disappointed that you don't remember me."

"Are we supposed to know you or something??" asked Hyuuga Hiashi. Then Kitsune Kyoukan started to take of his hood. They all gasped.

"I its t the DEMON!!"

"N Naruto" was all that Tsunade was able to say.

"Yes I am the person you all cast away all those years ago." Tsunade fell on here knees.

"Naruto please forgive me!!! All those years ago I was drunk and accidentally had you banished!!! Please forgive me!!!!"

"The Kitsuna Kyoukan is actually the demon!!???" Yelled Danzo

"How dare you summon your filthy head in here!!!" Yelled Hyuuga Hiashi.

"You were the one that wanted my help." He calmly replied. Al of a sudden Hyuuga Hiashi had a grin on his face.

"Demon if you help us we will reinstate you as a Konoha shinobi." Naruto played a shocked happy face.

"R really" he said.

"Yes here is your forehead protector." Everyone in the council room beside Tsunade (who was still crying) smirked. Now they are going to have one of the most powerful people in existence working for them.

"I don't know what to say," he said. Then he said.

"Why don't we all take this forehead protector…" the council leaned forward smirking.

"And…" they smirked wider.

"SHOVE IT UP ALL OF OUR ASSES!!!!!!!" The smirks were all gone.

"I will never help Konoha!!!"

"Naruto PLEASE!!" cried Tsunade.

"No and that is my final answer." And with that he jumped out the window heading toward Uzuki and then toward the gates…

**S O M E B O D Y 5 1 2 3 2**

**(Somebody here. Yes I know this chapter was a little lame. Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**Yes my updates are short but I update almost every day and one thousand words is three full pages on word.**

**People who are going to be added into the Harem are**

**Temari**

**Tayuya**

**Yes Naruto will forgive Tsunade later.**

**All the girls that are in Naruto's Harem (lucky Naruto) that are older than him will be around twenty because he is eighteen now so no girl would be more than five years older than him.**

**Thank you for reading Dreams Banished.**

**Next chap- I am not sure what I will call it yet you will just have to find out. **


	5. Uzuki and an offer

**DREAMS BANISHED**

**Chapter four-Uzuki and an offer**

**Summery- Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…naruharem**

"blah" **human talk**

'blah' **human thoughts**

'_blah'_ **inner Sakura**

"**blah" jutsus or demon talk**

**Also Naruto will be powerful but believable.**

**About the chakra disease. It is because of Kyuubi so she cannot cure it. But he can get better by practicing more because what it does is it hurts him every time he uses chakra but the more he practices the less pain there is. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**I am sorry this chapter is a bit rushed and short but I just wanted to finish it but didn't have the time again I am sorry.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

He looked over to Uzuki. It has been three days since he left Konoha after they found out that he was the Kitsune Kyoukan. After he told Uzuki what had happened at the council room she had almost laughed her ass off. He sighed. He remembered how he met her.

_FLASHBACK_

_It has been three years now after he learned about his heritage. He could now fully hide and show his 'hand mouth'. He had been walking along for about a couple of hours. He has been trying to find a nice clearing where he can build his home. With a help of a couple thousand __**Kage Bunshins (shadow clone technique)**__ and the right supplies he could finish it in about two or three days with breaks. He had been walking along until he heard with his enhanced hearing a low cry. He moved toward the sound of the crying._

"_W why, why did you have to die!!!" said the sound of the voice. As he moved closer he could make out a figure, a girl figure. She had shoulder length blond hair wearing just a bunch of rags._

_"Umm excuse me but why are you crying?"  
"Because I have nothing to live for!!! My mom just died protecting me from these bandits.!!" She pointed at the ground where you see about seven people lying motionlessly._

"_She protected me from them for the cost of her life!! Now go away!!"_

"_Why do you want me to go away???"_

"_Because I have no one now I just want to be left alone!!!"_

"_You know crying wont help any body."_

"_So what now would you please go away!" She cried. It reminded himself when he was young with no one._

"_You know you could always come along with me now."_

"_R really you would be my family??"_

"_Of course" He gave that foxy trademark grin._

"_By the way what is your name??" he asked._

"_Uzuki" she replied._

"_What about your last name?"_

"_I don't have one…"_

"_Oh ok."_

_FLASHBACK END (yes I know that was kind of lame but I didn't know what else to write)_

He looked at her now and at how different she became. She now had hair that reached the middle of her back. Her brown orbs were now shining with life. She wore a white trench coat (kind of like Hinata) with a red shirt underneath, and she also wore a black skirt (much like the one Sakura wore after the time skip). 'Things sure have changed' he thought. After a couple of minutes some Kumo (cloud) and Iwa (rock) ninjas came by.

"Are you the one they call Kitsune Kyoukan??"

"Yes and what business does Kumo and Iwa want with me??"

"If you can come along we will explain everything" said an Iwa nin with a gesture.

"Uzuki do you want to do this??" asked Naruto to Uzuki.

"Ok I mean were are not in a rush anywhere."

"Ok we will come along" after an hour of running they got to the border of Iwakagure (I don't know how to spell it.)

"Ok will you please come with us we will escort you to Tsuchikage ( I also am not sure about this one)."

"Ok" In a couple minutes they were in a large building that looked like the Hokage tower.

"This way to Tsuchikage Sama." Said one of the guards. Then the entered a room.

"Ah good to see you Kitsune Kyoukan. I have heard that you declined the offer that Konoha sent you."

"Yes"

"I also know that they treated you really harshly when you were little and then banished am I correct?"

"Yes again"

"So now I would like to make you an offer."

"Go on"

"How would you finally like a home here in Iwakagure and Raikagure (I also don't know how to spell this). What I am trying to say is will you join us Kitsune Kyoukan?" He looked toward Uzuki she had a big smile on her face that said revenge.

"Ku ku ku Tsuchikage Sama I Kitsune Kyoukan or Naruto Uzumaki Kazama except your offer…"

**S O M E B O D Y 5 1 2 3 2**

(Somebody here. I am sorry again if it seams rushed or short but I was in a hurry and could not work on it yesterday. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

**Thank you for reading dreams banished.**

**Next chap- again I am not sure what the name of this chapter is going to be.) **


End file.
